


take a look at the moon (it’s about as bright as your eyes)

by stellarseung (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hyunjin, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, but like barely any, former pokèmon performer hyunjin, gentleman hyunjin, istg where can I get a hyunjin, reposted lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stellarseung
Summary: “Just dance freely. It only counts if you’re enjoying it.”Seungmin nodded his head, then the pair began to dance under the moonlight, all thoughts of being lost and scared left behind.orSeungmin accidentally meets a boy who dances with the Cleffa in the moonlight.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	take a look at the moon (it’s about as bright as your eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin meets a boy in the woods- a very pretty boy.

_If tomorrow’s darkness_  
_Takes one bite of the moon_  
_Then our world that we made_  
_Would become smaller too._

_(dean, D (half moon))_

_-_

Seungmin didn’t know what he was thinking. Out past his curfew on a Sunday night, in the woods. Sure he had Deerling leading him somewhere and Mawile keeping watch behind him, but that didn’t mean he felt any less paranoid about where he was.

Up ahead of him, Deerling trilled loudly, pausing to let her trainer catch up to her. Seungmin picked up his pace and walked with a hand on her back, not wanting to get lost in such a place. He ran a soothing hand down her fluffy green fur, more so calming himself down more than his pokèmon. 

In his pocket, he felt the dead weight of his dead phone taunting him. _Maybe if he would’ve charged it before he snuck out, he’d be able to get home._

Mawile let out a low noise at something to their left. Seungmin froze, feeling his heartbeat speed up. He strained his ears and took a few cautious steps in the direction Mawile was moving to. He was hearing squeaking…and _laughter?_

Deerling’s ears perked up at the sounds and moved through the bushes to the place where they were hearing the noises, making Seungmin panic.

“Deerling no!” He whisper-yelled, but the pokèmon didn’t listen. Deerling disappeared behind red berry bushes, Mawile following more hesitantly behind her.

“Mawile not you too…” Seungmin pouted. He was already scared as is, and without his pokèmon to protect him, he was terrified, so he scrambled forwards after them, pushing past the thorns of the bush.

As he pushed past the last branch, he was met with a clearing. In the middle of the open space was a circle of Pokémon… Cleffa if Seungmin was remembering correctly. In the middle of the circle was one of the most beautiful people Seungmin had ever seen.

His charcoal black hair flopped up and down as he danced along with the Pokémon in the circle. His face was angled towards the sky, making Seungmin look up as well. 

The night sky was filled with stars; Seungmin noticed the shooting stars streaking by as well. The moonlight glowed on the boys face, illuminating it with its light. He looked ethereal… Seungmin could do nothing more than simply watch him dance and giggle along with the pink Pokémon.

Around him, there were other Pokémon, who Seungmin assumed belonged to the boy, leaping around him, looking equally as pretty. A Glaceon gracefully leaped around the circle of Cleffa as a Vivillon glided through the air around them, the color of their wings looking vibrant in the moonlight. 

Seungmin looked away from the boy and saw his own Pokémon watching the group in awe, frozen in their places. He almost laughed at their faces when he realized that the boy had stopped dancing and was looking in Seungmin’s direction.

The latter froze and opened his mouth, only to close it again when the raven-haired boy gave him a soft smile and waved him over happily.

Shocked at the smile thrown his way, Seungmin complied and hesitantly walked over to the boy, who softly spoke to the group of Pokémon. The Cleffa made room for Seungmin to enter the circle, then trilled loudly when he looked down at them with a shy smile.

The nameless boy smiled at him. “We dance for good luck,” he said simply. He gestured up the sky and took Seungmin’s hand. 

Seungmin sputtered, “b-but I don’t-” 

The taller boy just shushed him softly. “Just dance freely. It only counts if you’re enjoying it.” Then with a smile, he gestured for Seungmin’s Pokèmon to join them.

The shorter boy’s Pokémon were quick to join the mystery boy’s, immediately leaping and jumping around with them. Seungmin smiled and turned back to the raven-haired boy, who took his other hand.

He nodded his head, then the pair began to dance under the moonlight, all thoughts of being lost and scared left behind.

Above them, the shooting stats continued to streak by, and around them, the Cleffa continued to dance around them, trolling happily.

-

Seungmin didn’t see the boy ever again. He tried to get Deerling to track down the spot they met but Deerling couldn’t do it. Seungmin turned to his mother’s old Stoutland, who had successfully found the spot. 

Seungmin marked it in his map and visited it for a week, even making sure to visit the place on the days that they would get shooting stars. He didn't see him. 

He didn’t give up though; twice a week he’d leave the house at night and visit the spot, never finding even a trace of the boy. He asked around for him- nobody knew who he was. It seemed like the boy didn’t exist. 

Seungmin pouted, lost one thought. _He’d probably never find him again._

“Minnie, what’s wrong?” One of his friends, Jisung, asked one day. “Waiiiit…is it about that boy you’ve been looking for?”

Seungmin just nodded, shoving a mouthful of berries into his mouth dejectedly. Beside him, his Flareon was messing around with Jisung’s Hitmonchan, who was napping. 

Jisung made an _o_ shape with his lips, then smiled softly. “I’m sure you’ll find him.” The older boy wasn’t sure why Seungmin wanted to find the boy so badly, but if it meant that much to Seungmin, it meant just as much to him.

The taller boy just mumbled inaudibly and nodded. 

A crash in front of the counter made Seungmin jolt up, peering over the granite along with Jisung. Both boys just shrugged at the sight they were greeted with. Hitmonchan had probably hit Flareon with a punch, but neither boy cared because both Pokémon had practically grown up with each other so it was most friendly (on Flareon’s side) banter.

Seungmin rose from the stool, standing up straight. “I’m probably gonna go pick some berries for my father,” he said, grabbing his black bag off of the back of his chair. 

“Sure,” Jisung smirked, dragging out the e. “You’re definitely not going to look for mystery boy in broad daylight.” He gave an exaggerated wink at Seungmin, who just rolled his eyes and gave the shorter and playful shove.

“I’m not, my dad wants to make smoothies for the Pokémon and we’re all out. 

  
  
  


Hello Ms. Song!” Seungmin called down the orchard row happily.

“Minnie! It’s nice to see you,” she exclaimed, giving him a very gummy smile. “What brings you here today?” 

“We’re getting berries for the Pokémon,” he said, picking up a basket from the stack. “My father wants to make treats for them.”

Ms. Song made a noise of acknowledgment and examined a mago berry that was growing on a tree. “Did you hear that there’s going to be a meteor shower some time next week?” She asked, placing the berry in her basket.

Seungmin’s ears perked up at her question. _Meteor shower?_ “Oh really? That’s interesting…” He trailed off, already planning to escape his house at night.

The elder lady hummed and turned to Seungmin, shooing him away. “Go on and pick your fruits for your father. Don’t keep him waiting,” she said, “your basket can be on me since you stayed and talked with little old me.”

Seungmin laughed, “of course I’d talk to you Ms. Song.” The older woman waited for Seungmin to lean down so she could ruffle his hair and give her a kiss on the cheek as she always did before he left.

“Be sure to bring Jisung next time you come!” She called down the row, making Seungmin laugh and shout an ‘ _yes ma’am’_ back at her.

By the time Seungmin had finished picking his berries, the sun was setting and there was little time to waste before the sky would be dark. Wanting to avoid (but not really) a previous situation, Seungmin let out his Pokémon and hurried back to his house, where his father.

When he opened the door he was greeted with a bright smile from his father, who slid a plate of food over to Seungmin as soon as he sat down. His father took the berries over to the sink and began to thoroughly wash them.

Their house was cozy. It wasn’t too small or too big, it was the perfect size for the two of them and their Pokémon. There was three bedrooms and the size of the living room just barely fit all of their Pokémon, but Seungmin and his father wouldn’t have it any other way.

“How was your day?” His father asked, back turned to his son.

“Ehh it was fine,” Seungmin started, “I hung out with Jisung at the daycare and played with my Pokémon a bit.”

His father hummed and then cleared his throat, turning around to look at Seungmin for a second. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” He asked.

Seungmin nodded, confusion in his eyes even though he knew what his father was about to bring up.

“Have you been sneaking out at night?” He asked, voice calm. He didn’t look mad, but Seungmin knew that even if he was, he wouldn’t show it.

“Yes,” Seungmin answered truthfully, feeling Flareon’s bushy tail brush against his hand that was hanging by his side.

His father just nodded and turned back to the berries in the sink. Seungmin tilted his head in confusion. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked.

His father shook his head, throwing Seungmin a tired smile over his shoulder. “No, no of course not. I’d just rather you tell me you’re going out so I don’t have to worry about where you went,” he said. “I trust you.”

Seungmin nodded, then realized his father couldn’t see him. “Okay,” he said. “I think I’m gonna go to bed though, I’m exhausted.” 

The older man nodded, giving Seungmin a smile as he took his plate from the counter. “Sleep well.” 

With Flareon and Mawile following him into his room, Seungmin took a quick shower and hopped in his bed. Beside him, Flareon curled into his side, heat radiating off of him like a heater and Mawile laid at the foot of his bed.

Seungmin closed his eyes, as soon he drifted off into dreams of shooting and the nameless boy dancing in the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeee so this is the ‘second book’ of the pokèmon au series !!
> 
> I honestly like what I did here. ngl i think glaceon, cleffa, and vivillon (And the fourth mystery Pokémon) suit hyunjin. It was really fun flipping through my Pokémon book and putting sticky notes for all the characters.
> 
> hmm tell me what y’all think of this !! I love to hear feedback,, whether it’s constructive criticism or whatever else (:
> 
> Take care of yourself !! Don’t forget to wash your hands and wear your masks and drink lots of water !! <333


End file.
